


The Best Man

by RashiLovesRDJ3K



Series: The Best Man Chronicles: Words They'll Never Say [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Best Friends, Don't copy, F/M, Grief, Guilt, Kind of requited unrequited love, M/M, Marriage, Original Song, Regret, Sadness, Song - Freeform, Unrequited Love, please, sad song, they met when they were kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RashiLovesRDJ3K/pseuds/RashiLovesRDJ3K
Summary: On his wedding day, John H. Watson sings to his best friend of years. His song isn't a tale of their exploits, of their great friendship, rather it's an apology. An apology for not loving the man who had loved him more and for longer than anyone ever had, than anyone ever could.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The Best Man Chronicles: Words They'll Never Say [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007538
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	The Best Man

The words weren't uttered but they were heard. A lot was said, not all is meant for ears but here goes what is:

"In some other life,   
We’d be together.   
I’d be kissing you  
And not another. 

But that’s not our life,  
You’re my best man  
Congratulating me and my wife  
You’re the best man. (the best man)

I’d say I love you and not her  
But we know it’s not true  
Friends.....that’s all we ever were.  
Although you wanted more  
Trust me if I knew.....

But that’s not our life,  
You’re my best man  
Congratulating me and my wife  
You’re the best man. .(the best man)

You’d say it’s not my fault,  
That my happiness is enough,  
But I’ve seen the tears in your eyes,  
So let me call your bluff.  
Let me say, let me say  
That you matter too,  
But you know I can’t be with you,  
I’m sorry but I know you do.  
Maybe if someday back in school,  
I’d looked into your eyes,  
I’d see....

But that’s not our life,  
You’re my best man  
Congratulating me and my wife  
You’re the best man.(the best man)

So it’s my wedding day,  
You’re standing beside me,  
Pretending that it’s not today,  
That those tears are for the bride,  
And not because you can’t see,  
You can’t see me in her arms.  
You’re giving your speech,  
You say you love me   
I’d say I love you too but...

But that’s not our life,  
You’re my best man  
Congratulating me and my wife  
You’re the best man.(the best man)

I’m sorry you had to come,  
I’m sorry you had to see,  
But besides you and her,  
There’s no one there for me.(no one there for me.....)"

The answering sad smile was accompanied by a look in ocean eyes that said," It's okay, I'll be okay. I mean, I will try. Also my turn."

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to know what Sherlock said? He had written a poem. It might be somewhere in my documents. So let me know.....  
> Also kudos and comments fuel me. So click on that button please.


End file.
